


Drunken Kisses

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco was enjoying himself until the kiss.





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 27 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'kisses'. Written for day 27 of the Christmas challenge at dracoharry100 and the prompt 'eggnog'.

"This eggnog is great," Harry announced, holding his cup up like he was giving a toast. A few others who also had been drinking the eggnog raised their glasses, though it was clear none of them knew why.

Draco propped his chin on his hand, smiling. He'd sensibly stuck to coffee for the evening, having known ahead of time that Ron had been the one to bring in the eggnog for the office party. Either Harry hadn't realized or not cared, but either way, Draco was enjoying the effect.

"It's just..." Harry sighed. "Everything's a little brighter, you know?"

Draco hummed. "I'm pretty sure that it's the alcohol, not the eggnog itself."

Harry shook his head. "No, you don't understand. It's also the eggnog."

"Oh?"

Harry leaned in close, eyes bright behind his glasses. Draco just stared, definitely enjoying this side effect of a drunk Harry Potter. He so rarely got away with looking. He could have asked Harry out, but who knew if Harry would think he was being serious? They'd been working as Aurors for a few months now and had done some of the training rotations together. Their animosity from school had become a friendship, but more than that? Draco would admit to being too cowardly to finding out.

"It's because you're here," Harry whispered. "When I realized that the seat next to you tonight was free, I knew it was my chance!"

Draco's heart started tripping in his chest. "Chance for what?"

"To kiss you," Harry said, still quiet. "And to find out if you'll be my date for New Year's."

Draco swallowed hard. "Harry, you're drunk."

Harry made a noise like a raspberry, his breath smelling like alcohol. Draco sighed. So much for hope.

"Ask me tomorrow, Draco," Harry begged. "Ask me about this."

And before Draco could ask what 'this' was, Harry was kissing him. A little sloppily, but it was a kiss.

~~~

In the morning, Draco brought a bottle of water and some tablets over to Harry who was hunched over his desk. "That eggnog was spiked, huh?"

Harry looked up, looking awful, but he was smiling. "A little, yeah, but it's alright. I got to kiss you."

Draco blushed. "You remember?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He licked his lips. "So. _Will_ you be my date for New Year's?"

Draco smiled. "If it means more kisses, yes."

Harry winked. "I think I can manage that."


End file.
